JabberJay
by xXJASXx
Summary: You know those straight A girls in school, the ones who look like their no trouble, and the girls who have those beautiful faces and get secret admire notes. I am one of those girls, but I'm not nice, kind, or gentle. I'm a JabberJay, which makes life difficult. From the POV of teenage JabberJay's and MockingJays. Disclaimer: we do NOT own JabberJays nore the MockingJays
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Ch.1 Intro**

_xXSafaiaXx_

You know those straight A girls in school, the ones who look like their no trouble, and the girls who have those beautiful faces and get secret admire notes. I am one of those girls, but I'm not nice, kind, or gentle. I'm a JabberJay, which makes life difficult. I never have had that many friends [more like killed them]… but I used to have one named Sakura and my new partner Cadelia. Some missions I do on my own and others with my partner. I used to go to school until I was 13 and transferred to JabberJay's Academy for Evil Spies. Another academy known as the MockingJay's Academy for secret agents. Now I've graduated and I'm off to live life alongside Cadelia and here is my life. One more thing to mention about JabberJay's... we're on our own when we turn fifteen and only partners are allowed to live together...looks like I'll be getting to know Cadelia better now.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Bang

Chapter 2: Big bang

_xXSafaiaXx_

As I was driven to the airport I made sure my weapons were in order. I made sure I had my dresses, blades, kunai knives, sharp hairpins, my trusty hairband boomerang, my grappling hook, and heel blades. After I made sure I had everything in my bag I went through bag check-in, had something to eat, then went through security…somehow the detectors didn't sense my weapons. After all that was taken care of I boarded the plane and sat in my wonderful first-class seat. When I sat down the first this I heard was. "Hey beautiful." I wasn't sure who said it but when I did find out was going to _kill _them. I turns to the right and saw nobody, then rotated to the left and saw him in my face. No like _right _in my face. I jumped in surprise then tilted my head to the side as he did the same.

"Do you have a name?" He asks and I replied confused but irritated "Is that any of _your _concern?"

"I was just–" He started in a hurt tone before I interrupted him "Safaia." "Huh?" he said obviously confused by my sudden change in mood. "Safaia." I said again, I might as well tell him before I killed him. "That's a lovely name." He said softly and hesitantly. I just rolled my eyes. Of course I hear that all the time and it just sounds like a load of shit. I glanced at the time on my watch. "It's almost time" I say under my breath. I got the surprise ready…only two more hours until I make my announcement.

*Two hours later*

I got up out of my seat and went to the front of the plane.

"Hey you're not authorized to…" the pilot began saying. "Oh well look what you did! How _dare _you get blood on _my_ knife!" I say angrily as he dropped to the ground dying in his own puddle of blood. I smiled to myself as I locked the door to keep out anybody who tried to get in (such as the co-pilot) then walk over to the intercom, pushes the button, then started my message as the 'pilot' "Attention, this is your captain speaking. I suggest finding a parachute or somebody who knows where they are because trust me…you'll need 'em!" I say as I smirk to myself and with that, turn off the intercom.

I hear some of the people from first-class getting frustrated and worried. Then I announce "a bomb is going to go off and blow off the back of the plane in two minutes…I recommend you find the parachutes…NOW. A few seconds passed before I got onto the intercom again to say "Just kidding it's activating in 60 seconds. Oops…finger slipped" I unlock the door and see that the back of the plane had been blown off and everybody in first class was panicking. I look around the quarters and see a woman with two young children. I shrug off the thought of what I was about to do and smugly murmur "enjoy your flight..." in a singsong voice. After that I make my amazing escape with at least five seconds to spare. I plummet out of the plane and into the beautiful puffy clouds. For a while I'm in free fall then I grabbed my headband and pressed the trigger and activated the grappling hook looking for the nearest building. I then pressed the trigger releasing the hook aiming at a window. She crashed through in time but amazingly with no scratches and landed on her feet.


	3. Chapter 3: So Close Yet so Far

Chapter 3: So Close Yet so Far

POV. Takumi

I was counting down my last seconds of life when I saw a parachute lying beside the emergency exit. My first thought was to give it to a child possibly…but then I thought about it and I concluded that if I went then I could turn her into the police and punish her for what she's done since I knew her name; but how could I? I mean she's just so damn gorgeous…her beautiful violet eyes like a summer sunset. Her hair was as blue as the calm, crisp ocean waters. I snapped out of it in time to grab the parachute and chase the love of my—I mean er…turn that sexy demon into the cops. I jumped out and began thinking as I was falling from cloud nine. Did she even survive that fall? Oh well I doesn't matter but she'll pay for what she's done to all those innocent people on the plane. As I come out of my trance I see a figure on top of a building and begin calling for help. "Hey can you help me? Go call the cops please!" I shouted frantically trying to get their attention. Instead they just stood there and looked up at me…it seemed like they were petrified or something. When I got closer to the building I noticed it was her. The girl who blew up the plane, and my heart skipped a beat. I was right over the tower when Safaia threw something that cut the wires on my parachute…maybe a blade of some sort? I said my last words thinking I was going to die and fall to my doom when instead I was able to grab onto the ledge and jump onto it. As soon as I got onto the brick tower I immediately shouted without thinking "What the hell Safaia? How could you do this!" I expected an answer but instead I got an evil grin and a laugh. Her laugh was soft and mesmerizing what was she doing to me! Once again I repeated my question "What the hell did you do!?"

Safaia's POV

When I saw who it was I reached for a dagger and without a second thought I threw it. Oh gosh even falling to his doom he looks so hot—I mean umm…never mind! He landed on the ledge GOD DAMMIT! I gave him a chance to get onto the ledge all the way then he started asking me questions. I mean what is this? 21 questions…it isn't facebook! After he finally realized I wasn't going to answer he finally said "Okay then, I'm calling the cops" that was a BIG mistake "Oh not the best thing to say…" With that I pulled out my switch knife and ran at him catching him off-guard. "What the—" he had a second to say before I jammed It into his left arm. "Good thing that's not my dominant arm" he remarked slightly smiling. I went at him again this time to get him in the guts but instead he pulled out a gun, then put me in a headlock with the gun pointed towards my head. Now it was time for my favorite trick with guys. Innocence "NO _PLEASE_ LET ME GO" I started screaming and crying until he released me claiming it would only be this once he would let me go. "Oh thank you!" I said ever so sweetly giving him a hug then I backed away saying "I'll repay you by maybe a nice dinner or movies…or by making this fast" With that I threw a dagger right at his heart but somehow he caught it. "What the hell what kind of shit is this?!" He smiled and began talking to me like I was a baby "Aww…if only you were a bit faster you would have killed me. How cute of you to try" This only pissed me off "show off.." I grumbled looking at the ground until I heard him say "Now it's my turn"


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

Chapter 4: Surprise!

xX Takumi Xx

Damn she just looks so cute trying to murder me…it just makes me smirk when she tries…I mean you gotta give her credit, it isn't an easy task. I smile softly at her then say "Now it's my turn" After I finish that sentence I immediately pull out my nun chucks since she confiscated my gun. Oh yeah did I mention…I'm fully trained to use nun chucks and other weaponries. I fling them towards her and she moves backwards then kicks them back at me hitting me in the collarbone. I hear a crack but I ignore the pain and pull out my trusty dagger. She looks at me surprised, probably confused by the fact that I'm capable of using all these things. I grin amused by how she reacted and said "What did you expect, I'm a MockingJay!" This only brings her a new wave of confusion which only makes me smile more…as my mother would say from ear-to-ear. I snap back to reality but then I realize something vital. I don't want to _kill _her or injure her. I think I might actually…LOVE her. Oh god. I'm in love with a JabberJay…not only that but she's a highly trained agent too?! Finally I say "okay you know what? Stop. Just stop this all!" putting my hands in the air she raises an eyebrow up at me. She nods like she is agreeing but then she begins to take her belt off. "Umm…whatcha doing over there…" I ask totally shocked and bewildered. "Oh you'll see. It's a surprise!" She says with a seductive smile with of course surprises me…she literally _just _tried to kill me. I turn around feeling that I'm intruding on something and when I turn back its because of a searing pain covering my back. Her belt is a whip!? She smiles "I told you it would be a surprise!"

The pain of the lash is terrible and feels like somebody set fire to my back. I finally chock out "I thought you agreed the fight was over" she replies still grinning at my pain "Oh honey, it isn't over until one of us is dead…and it won't be me"


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Ready

Chapter 5: Getting Ready

xXSafaiaXx

Just as I finish my sentence I hear police sirens and know I should make my escape I sprinted then jumped across buildings until I finally reached my home. When I reach home I say hi to Cedelia then go straight to my room to think about what just happened to day. Each event finally fully registers in my mind: First I met a kind of cute guy, second I blew up an airplane, third I saw the kind of cute guy jump out of the airplane, four I nearly fought him to the death, five I ran home…well that's the typical day of a teenage JabberJay, you know the usual. Cedelia calls my into the living room saying she needs to show me something, bringing me back to reality. "Hey there's a huge party tonight at the MockingJay headquarters and we're being sent to crash it alongside another agent I haven't met." Obviously she was just excited to go to a party. You see since we're agents we don't get to go to a lot of parties…not that I'm invited to many regardless. I brought Cedelia to my room to show her my dresses she doesn't like them at all. Scratch that HATES them but she sure as hell is going to wear one. I showed her my dress collection and she just scoffed at them saying 'I don't respect what she wears' gosh she's such a whiny bitch sometimes and I just want to taze her but...I'm better than that (or am I). I decide that I have nothing to wear and need to go to the mall.

I found the prettiest dress with matching shoes and accessories then go the spa to get my nails and hair done. Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't deserve a little pampering sometimes. When I'm done I go home I see Cedelia not wearing one of my dresses. What an ass I mean how do I live with her? I tazed her then locked her in her bedroom with the dress and told her to put it on or else she's stuck in there. Moments later instead of hearing a zipper I hear scissors chopping away and then a window opening. I rush and open the door to find my dress in pieces and Cedelia outside on the fire escape. "Get the fuck in and—oh never mind!" I go into my bedroom and put on my dress and if I do say so myself…I look pretty freakin sexy! Cedelia finds her way back into the house and when we notices me her jaw dropped after she said "I thought we were going to a ball not a fru fru (really girly) festival! Although you do look kind of pretty.." she offers a half smile. "I know!" I said smugly laughing "If you forget about the first part that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball

Chapter 6: The Ball

xX Cedelia Xx

I went outside to start our car up and waited for Safaia to finish getting ready. When she finally gets in I punch in the code of the navigation system and we're off! On the way we were just chatting about random shit and joked around until we eventually got there. "Holy crap there is too many people how are we supposed to get in." When we see a security officer Safaia just stood there almost like she just saw a ghost. "Hey you okay Safaia?" I whispered poking her in the arm "Hmm? Oh yeah just umm—never mind." With that we went into a crowd of people to blend in and went into the ball. When we got in Safaia gasped "Its gorgeous!" she sighed obviously impressed by the décor. We went over to the food and drinks area and ordered some soda and smoked salmon with cream cheese. For a while we just talked about how this mission was going to play out until she suddenly froze and started staring at something. "Uhh you ok?"

xX Safaia Xx

I could see Cedelia saying something to me but it all registered in my mind as gibberish as I watched him sit down at the table behind ours. "It's him." I mumbled which made Cedelia look at me crazily "_him_" I said slightly pointing towards him. Him with the golden blonde hair as bright as the afternoon sun and eyes sea foam green like when the tide comes in at twilight. Oh god what am I saying! Stupid hormonal brain! I duck behind a flower bouquet because he noticed I was staring at him. I could feel my face turning bright red and it burned feeling his eyes on me. He finally walked over and said "Could I buy you a drink…" then added chuckling "Safaia." Dammit he not only noticed but recognized me too! How could this day get any worse? "You're going to turn me into the cops…aren't you?" I said hesitantly. Cedelia just watched us both intently trying to catch onto what the hell is going on. "Okay what's happening?" Cedelia said I could tell she was frustrated. "Oh no I wouldn't do such a thing sweetie; I just wanted to buy you a drink." He said teasing but sweetly. "No thank you, you might spike it." I said angrily what's he trying to play here? "Now why would I _ever_ do such a thing?" He said smirking. "I'm not taking any chances; if I'm tipsy then I might get turned in and won't be able to escape. You know what guys will do to a sexy girl like me? Bad things that's what!" He smiled and opened his mouth to say something "Don't say it!" I said knowing what he was about to reply. This only made his smile grow more "I know what I would do." He'd better wipe that stupid smile of his face or I will slap it off myself. "That's disgusting you perverted freak!" I said angrily. "Just go eat a carrot you jackass." I said through gritted teeth. He must have gotten an idea because he once again smiled and said in what I think was an attempt of a seductive voice "Only if you dance with me."

I refused then ran out of the ball room leaving Cedelia alone sitting at the table. I turned back only to see that jerk right on my trail. "What do you want?" I whisper shouted "I want you to dance with me" I looked at the ground then replied with a sigh "fine." He took me in his arms and I pulled out my tazer within seconds he was on the ground. I smiled and said as though I was talking to a baby "I thought you would have learned by now." He got up and twisted my arm behind my back cracking it. I screamed saying to let me go but I guess he's learned from the last time he let me go. He pushed me to the ground and took out all my weapons letting me go when he saw Cedelia running outside to see what was going on. She told him to let me go holding him at gunpoint. He did as he was told and I got up tears barely being held back. "I need to go to the hospital; I think my arm is broken." You will take her to the hospital then let her stay at her house until she's full capable of protecting herself. "I can stay with you Cedelia you can protect me…right?" I said signaling for her to say yes with my pleading eyes. "Oh no no, I have too many things going on I would never be able to make sure you okay" lying through her teeth. Something we've been trained to do from a _very _young age. "Okay she can stay with me. I have an extra room because my partner resigned and moved out." He led me to his car and as I was walking I turned around and saw Cedelia laughing silently at me mouthing the words 'eat it' as I stuck my finger up at her. You know the one to show how I feel about those people who push it just a bit too far.


	7. Chapter 7: A Night of Torture

Chapter 7: A Night of Torture

Xx Takumi

Finally she gets to stay with me for a whole month. At the hospital the doctor told me you can't keep her longer than a week but I'm not listening to that shit. It was a 30 minute drive till we finally made it to my mansion. I get out of my Ferrari and pick up Safaia bridal style and take her inside. I made sure her bed was extra comfy like a white puffy cloud. I laid her down on the bed watching her slightly. She's so cute when she is sleeping and looks so helpless like a young child. I give her a kiss on the lips, not just a peck but a sweet passionate kiss. And she immediately wakes up and bitch slaps me across the face. "What the hell!" she says irritated. I just rub my cheek smile then say "You're up finally" "Why did you kiss me?" She looks confused when she says this.

Xx Safaia xX

He kissed me on my lips, although it was kinda nice. What am I saying I'm a JabberJay and he is a MockingJay. I can't like a MockingJay's kiss. I ask him again "Why did you kiss me"? This time more stern. He opened his mouth but said nothing and walked out of the room. My arm isn't really broken I was just pretending to get close to this MockingJay. I reach for my belt whip to find it's gone along with my blades, feather knifes, and headband. Where in hell is all my stuff? Dammit now I remember he took all of it. I wait a few hours and then leave my room and noticed the lights were turned off. I slowly walk around the house checking every room cautiously except his. I finally reach the room that has my weapons but I know better. I go to the kitchen and grab a handful of flour then I walk back to the room and blow the flour softly. Within seconds I see gleaming red beams of light. "Lasers" I whispered under my breath "Typical". I then sprint, jump, dodge, and maneuver through the beams. I finally make it to the middle where my weapons sat a turn around and notice a pair of sea foam green eyes. "What happened to your arm" he said. "Well it's uh…feeling better" I say hesitantly. He grinned amused "Uh-huh sure. I think you just wanted to spend more time with me" he chuckled I slapped him across the face "yeah spend more time with you kicking your ass!" He was still smiling for some reason. "What?" I asked annoyed "Nothing it's just—when you're mad you look so adorable I just want to give you a hug!" he said quietly laughing "Oh shut up…I always look adorable! Anyways can I have my weapons now?" I asked hopefully "Nope. Sorry. I promised Cedelia I wouldn't give you your weapons or let you leave the house until the doctor said you were healed." I could tell he was enjoying this by the smirk on his face. God it makes me feel all weird inside. What is this?! "My arm isn't broken idiot. Just give me my weapons and I'll be on my way" He stood his ground and said "Nope!" "Then I'll just have to take them by force won't I?" With that I knocked him off balance and ran to grab my things but as I was running something caught my leg and I fell. "You asshole making me fall! Maybe this time I will actually break my arm." As I was shaking him off I remembered I still had my heels on and activated them. "Oh shit!" He said releasing my foot and staring at his bleeding hands. "I suggest you go wash that out the blades were coated in poison." Of course this was a lie but it got him to leave and go to the nearest sink down the hall. I laughed at his stupidity and continued grabbing the rest of my weapons. I looked all through them but couldn't find what I needed to escape. My grapple hook. I could hear him turning off the tap and coming back, time was running out…fast! I ran and opened the window to jump out but then I abruptly stopped and couldn't move. I looked back and saw him holding onto the belt which was around my waist. What's going on now?


	8. Chapter 8: So Far so Good

Chapter 8: So Far so Good

Xx Takumi xX

As she tried to escape I grab her belt and yank it off her waist. How in the hell does she use this thing. She still tries to escape but I flick the whip around her waist again and pull her close to me. "Do you know how long I have been waiting to have you in my arms" I say with a smirk on my face. I didn't take her long before she kicked in the nuts. "Do you know how long I waited to kick you in the nuts" Safaia said with a devilish grin. With that she jumps out the window and lands on her feet like always. I know I said I wouldn't call backup but this would be the right time. I walk carefully to the backup emergency phone, pushed in the dials and automatically a voice speaks "Hi, this is the MockingJay headquarters. State the reason why you need assistance." "Hi the girl I love just escaped my clutch—I mean my prisoner just escaped...umm send me some back up to catch her…umm yeah that's believable." I say stuttering. "Okay sir we'll send some right away!" The voice says back. "Thanks love ya!...no homo!"

xX Safaia Xx

I run into the city alleys and hear footsteps not far behind me. It's probably back up following my trail. Won't this bastard ever give up on me? I mean we can never be together! I bring myself out of my thoughts when I nearly ran into a wall. I stop then whisper to myself "Shit that was close!" I scaled the wall then look down to see Takumi, and his back up staring up at me with disbelief mouthing the words 'What the hell' I just smiled, stuck up my middle finger, then I mouthed back "Fuck you!" and their jaws dropped even lower. I took off jumping from building to building until I reached my safe haven; The JabberJay headquarters. And thought in my head "Fuck yeah"

I go in through the helicopter entrance and swirl down the stair railings. As soon as I reach the bottom I'm greeted by every guy in the room…like usual. Then I see Cadelia and she seems surprised to see me. When I reach her she says "Hey…there is a dance today for Spies in the training center…we decorated and everything!" I punched her then said "Well that sounds fun!" Cadelia turned around unaffected and kicked me in the stomach and then punches my face. Since I had trained with Cadelia I could avert her power by going backward and swinging my legs to make her trip. She gets up fast but not fast enough. I attack her by using a uppercut to the stomach. She dodges quickly and slaps me. I go in shock. Sure we punch, kick, stab, throw daggers, knock each other off buildings, etc., but we're still friends. She has never slapped me before. That's new. We eventually stopped fighting and just went to our apartment to get ready for the party. I wore a short, tight red and black dress that fit all my curves perfectly. Cedelia went in her gear…who does that?! "Cedelia go change!" all she said was "remember what happened with your last dress I borrowed?" Then she grabbed and smoke bomb and by the time it cleared up she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Tipsy

**Chapter 9: Getting Tipsy**

When I arrived at the party it was already at full swing. Because like I said earlier, JabberJays don't get invited to many parties. Since it was a night off the job I decide to have some fun for once so I started looking around for people I knew. I saw my little sister Hiroshi then I felt something jump on my back and punched them in the guts. I turned around and saw familiar face and started to feel guilty. "Oh my gosh are you okay—I'm so sorry its just a reflex!" This is why JabberJays don't have many friends…we just seem to hurt them. "No, no its okay I shouldn't have snuck up on you." She said clutching her stomach obviously in a lot of pain. She looked up and I saw her face then knew instantly who she was. "Sakura?" She straightened up, smiled and nodded. "I haven't seen you since spy training two years ago!" "Oh just shut up, brohug!" We hugged then she took me to the table she was sitting at with my sister and a girl I didn't know. "This is Aricana and I think you already know Hiashi." I smiled and waved shyly at Aricana…well this is awkward. To break the silence I lied and told them I had to use the restroom; instead I went to the bar to get a soda. "Hello one Coca-Cola please." I asked politely. "yes ma'am" The young man said. He got a glass and asked for a dollar. Instead of pulling out my wallet I bat my eyelashes and in the sexiest voice I can I said "Oh, I seem to have forgotten my wallet could you let me off the hook just this once?" He hesitated to answer but finally said "Okay sure, but just this time hottie." I turned around and said the classic "In your dreams honey!"

When I got back to my table I took a sip of my soda and felt weird. Somebody spiked by punch! I turned around to see who may have done it and see him. "Fuck you." With that the world started spinning and swirling. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I run outside when I see somebody coming after me—or at least what I thought was a run. He was being followed by two men possibly in their late twenties. They grabbed me and dragged me out to a forest and tied me to a chair. I know I was trained for these situations but not when I was drugged and tipsy. I screamed at the top of my lungs but my throat was dry because of whatever was put into that drink. I started cussing at them every word in the book. Then it really started to kick in I guess they could tell because I stopped struggling and just began giggling. "What's wrong with her?" The first man asked. "In a world of peaches my friends." I paused then whispered "Don't ask for apple sauce." "Guess we put a bit too much in her drink Takumi." The second replied after a few seconds. "Well no shit you morons you might kill her from too much!" He said it. The one with the gorgeous green eyes that trap you when you gaze into them. God it's just the drugs talking! So Takumi is his name, he's the one I have to send a search team for when I get out of here. Just before I was knocked out of consciousness I saw Takumi grab a whip and then the second man hit me over the head with a block of wood.


	10. Chapter 105: Teaser

**Chapter 10.5: **Sorry for this tease!

Hey guys we just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and views. We apologize for not having up chapter eleven by now because I know it's been a while but we have an important announcement. There is a JabberJay volume two! If you're interested in reading it just click on our author name (xXJASXx) and read our first chapter. As far as we're aware we will _try _our hardest (Keyword: TRY) to post a chapter every Monday and Friday but it can't be guaranteed because of our computer and communication troubles. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!


End file.
